Padded Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After a secret gets out, Harold realizes his mistakes. As guilt begins to haunt him, he realizes the only way is to talk to LeShawna about it. But what happens when another secret gets loose? Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language, request for BeekerMaroo777 and I are co-writing this as it's an early B-Day gift. First in 14 story series and spinoff of TDB. ENJOY!
1. Harold's Return to being a baby

Padded Love

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for sexual conent, language, and AB/DL content as this is an early birthday present for BeekerMaroo777. It was originally going to be a story but now it is going to be a 14 story series with the same name, called "Padded Love" and this is going to be the first story...as it features Harold and LeShawna. Anyway...I do not own Total Drama and it's characters in anyway. Now enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Harold's return to being a baby.**

It was a calm cool day here in March of 2016 as there was a nice home to a family...Harold McGrady's family as he has few siblings...and one of them is Scarlett who is an insane asylum...we think.

"Mother, I'm home." Scarlett said as she walked inside as there was an officer inside.

"You're Scarlett McGrady?" The officer asked her.

"Yeah. So?" Scarlett asked him.

"You're under arrest for escaping." The officer said as he placed her in handcuffs.

"What's going on?!" Scarlett shouted as Harold arrived.

"Mom found out about you!" Harold said to her.

"She was upset and left home! You hurt her!" Harold said as Scarlett was being taken away.

"I hate you Harold!" Scarlett screamed at him as the door was shut as he noticed a tape on the floor.

"Huh? What's this?" Harold asked himself as he put the tape in as the title was "FAULT" as he sat down on the couch as the tape began as it revealed to be LeShawna and LeShaniqua entering the spa as a part of the reward during a challenge in TDA.

"Hey! It's LeShawna...I miss her very much." Harold said as LeShawna grabbed her cell phone and dialed a phone number as she called someone special to her heart as the phone rang on her end twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" An older male responded back as he was in his late 40's to early 50's as his name is Marxon Jackson as he was LeShawna's father.

"Hey Daddy." LeShawna said to him.

"Shawnie! Hey Sweetheart! How's the game going Y'know, aside from some nerd crush who likes you and is workin' fo dat no-good Asian girl...And the douche punk." Marxon said to her.

"It's doing good so far." LeShawna answered him.

"That's great." Marxon responded back as he was happy.

"...And Daddy, that's what I wanna talk to yo' 'bout...I've actually began to like Harold...I know I said some things and I don't want him to know or else he'll get the wrong idea...Or worse, he'll lose." LeShawna said to her father.

"Well what did you say Shawnie...you can tell me anything, I'm your father." Marxon said to his daughter.

"I basically trash-talked everyone still here. But I only did it 'cuz they could figure out I like him If I didn't insult him and vice versa. But he's a good guy. Give him a chance, please Daddy?" LeShawna asked him.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance." Marxon answered him.

"Thanks Daddy..." LeShawna said to him.

"No problem...enjoy your spa day with LeShaniqua...I love you." Marxon said to her.

"Love you too Daddy." LeShawna said as the phone call ended.

"YES! THIS IS AWESOME!" Harold said as static began to play on the TV.

"What's going on?" Harold asked himself as it then cuts to a montage of all the bad things Harold TDA and beyond: Voting out LeShawna, LeShawna Jr., puke-kissing Beth even though that was her fault, and "Baby" since he sang about her and how she takes him for granted.

 **Ouch!**

Then...Scarlett appears on the tape with her wicked as fuck of a hairstyle as her glasses are not here as she has a evil smile on her face.

"And now she knows...have fun dying alone, you small nerdy loser of a man." Scarlett said as the tape ended.

"What?!" Harold said as he was stunned, and apalled as he started to cry tears the size of hubcaps as he ran to his room, and hugs a pillow into his face.

"This is all my fault!" Harold shouted as he was still crying as he cried for 3-4 hours as he regained his composure as he blew his nose into his Kleenix.

"I need to do something to make myself feel better." Harold said to himself as he paces around the room as he thinks of the perfect thing.

"Ah-Ha! By George I got it!" Harold said as he thought of doing the AB/DL lifestyle for the reason of reliving his days of innocence when he was a infant.

"I can be an adult baby for a little while again." Harold said as he started setting up his nursery as he ordered grabbed some of his (which is a kind of diaper folks), paci-gag, baby bottles, stuffed animals, and a baby shirt as he also built a crib in one to two hours as he was finished.

"It's time to start." Harold said as he took off his shoes, shirt, pants, and underwear as he put on his baby clothes as he started AB/DL Lifestyle as he lays down in his crib.

"Ahh...this is so much better." Harold said as he started to suck his thumb as he looked at his picture of Harold and LeShawna as he sighed as his cell-phone went off.

"Hello?" Harold said as it was LeShawna.

"Hey Suga Baby...how have you been?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Not good...anyway, can you come over? we need to talk." Harold said to her.

"Of course." LeShawna answered him.

"Thanks." Harold responded back.

"See you in a bit." LeShawna said as she hung up as she drove towards his house as she arrived.

"I'm here!" LeShawna said as she entered the house.

"In my room." Harold responded back as she walked up stairs as she walked into his bedroom.

"Hey Suga..." LeShawna said as she stopped as she was surprised.

"Whoa. This...is new..." LeShawna said as she finished her comment.

"Yes it is." Harold responded back to the Ghetto Sister.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" LeShawna asked him.

"Well...my sister Scarlett just returned home and the asylum officers took her away..." Harold began the conversation.

"And gave me a horrible tape, here it is." Harold said as he gave it to her.

"I'll watch it." LeShawna said as she put it in as she watched it as she was angry.

"How could that psychopathic, horrifying, crazy, bitch do that to you?" LeShawna asked him.

"I know, I felt howwible. Until I dressed up like a baby." Harold said as he was about to form tears again.

"I know HarBear...relax sweetie." LeShawna said as she hugged him.

"I want to ask you this LeShawna." Harold said to her.

"What's up?" LeShawna asked him.

"Can you pwease be my mommy?" Harold asked her.

"Awwwww, sweetie pie..." LeShawna said as he picked him up and cradled him.

"Of course I will." LeShawna finished her response to his question.

"Thankies mommy." Harold said to her.

"But first things first." LeShawna said to him as she gave him a baby shirt with a cloud and a smiley face on it as he took off his normal shirt as he puts on the baby shirt and smiles.

"Hey mommy? How do I look in my new shirt?" Harold asked LeShawna.

"You look very adorable." LeShawna answered him.

"Thankies, Mommy." Harold said to her.

"You're welcome baby, Is there anything else you want HarBear?" LeShawna asked him.

"Mommy? Can you pwease pweasuwe me? Pwetty Pwease?" Harold asked her.

"Awww, okay, dear. Now, would yo' want diaper on for this or off fo' me to rub yo' you-know-what?" LeShawna asked Harold as he blushed.

"I want my diapey on. Do wubbies in my diapey for this one." Harold said to LeShawna as she placed her hand on his diapered crotch.

"Okay, but first..." LeShawna said as she found Harold's paci gag and he puts it in his mouth

"There you go baby now let mommy's pleasure begin." LeShawna said as she began to rub his diapered crotch.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmMMMMMMMMM..." Harold muffled as he was moaning under the pleasure.

"Who's a great baby HarBear?" LeShawna asked him.

"You know I am. Gosh!" Harold's mind said for him.

"Yo' Are! Yes, Yo' Are!" LeShawna said as she rubbed harder and faster as she took out the paci gag.

"Keep Wubbing Me Mommy! AHHH! Goo Goo Gaa! Gaa!" Harold said as he started speaking baby talk.

"Will do, baby boy!" LeShawna responded back as she rubbed harder as she nuzzled him.

Nuzzle is nose kissing folks.

"Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! I wove this!" Harold said as he was near orgasm in baby talk.

"I'm gonna SPWOOGE! I'M GONNA SPWOOGE! GOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as LeShawna backed up as he came and as well he peed in his diaper.

"Ahhhhhhh...that was awwwwwwweesoooome Mommy." Harold said as he had a euphoric smile on his face.

"Awwwwww...baby all better?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yes, Mommy." Harold said as LeShawna sniffed Harold's diaper.

"Uh-Oh, someone needs their diapie changed." LeShawna said as she took Harold to the changing table as she took his smelly diaper off, wiped his privates, dried his privates, and then powdered him and put on a fresh clean diaper on him.

"HarBear is all clean." LeShawna said as he smiled.

"Thankies mommy." Harold said as he reached out and offered her a hug.

"You're welcome baby." LeShawna said as she accepted the offer and hugged him.

"So Mommy...what do you wanna do now?" Harold asked her.

"Well, I'm gonna get some food set up fo' us. In the meantime." LeShawna said to Harold as she picked him up and took him to the crib with a little TV along with a VCR and a DVD player.

"How 'bout you can watch all the shows that aired before we were born?" LeShawna asked him.

"Mommy that sounds gweat." Harold said to her.

"Can I get a quick nap in pwease?" Harold asked her.

"Okay Baby." LeShawna said as she kissed his forehead as she grabbed a stuffed elephant and gave it to him.

"See you in a wittle bit mommy." Harold said to her.

"Okay baby." LeShawna said as she left with Harold sleeping hugging the stuffed elephant.

 **Happy Early Birthday BeekerMaroo777! Read and Review Everyone!**


	2. Fix N' Switch

Padded Love

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for sexual conent, language, and AB/DL content as in the last chapter, Harold started living as an adult baby and LeShawna was his "Mommy" meanwhile his real mother, was missing as she left after Scarlett messed with her so to say. Anyway...in this next chapter we will look at more into Harold's moms, whereabouts as Harold gets more adjusted into his adult baby lifestyle, as LeShawna gets adjusted to being Harold's "Mommy" anyway...enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Fix N' Switch**

Harold wakes up 30 minutes later as he watches the rest of the program with his plushie.

"Gosh! That video was fun to watch." Harold said as he sucked his thumb.

"Food's ready HarBear." LeShawna said as she picked him up.

"Yay! I'm weady to eat." Harold said as LeShawna placed him into the kitchen, put him in a high chair, and finally she put a bib on him.

"What did you make mommy?" Harold asked her.

"I made mushed peaches for my baby boy." LeShawna said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thankies mommy, and what did you make for yourself?" Harold asked her.

"I decided to go easy and make myself a steak and salad." LeShawna answered Harold as both meals were at the table and on their respective plates.

"That's great, let's dig in." Harold as he fed himself as she eats.

"All done. What's next?" Harold asked LeShawna as she was cleaning him up.

"There. Now, time fo' yo' milky" LeShawna said as she picked him up and carried him to her room.

"Do you want it by bottle or by my chest?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"I want it with your boobies LeMommy." Harold said as he blushed heavily and giggled as he smiled.

"Okay Sugar Baby." LeShawna said as she took off her shirt and bra.

"Are yo' ready baby?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yes mama." Harold answered as he began sucking on her chest.

"What do you think of this baby?" LeShawna asked him as Harold removed his lips from her breasts.

"Yummy milky, mommy." Harold said as he had an erection in his diaper.

"Thanks baby." LeShawna said as he kept on sucking her breasts until Harold tapped on her shoulder.

"What is it HarBear?" LeShawna asked him.

"I'm done." Harold answered her.

"Okay dear." LeShawna said as she patted Harold on the back.

"Momma will be dry fo' a bit. So I will let you know when my chest is full of milky again." LeShawna said as Harold burped.

"Okay sweetie, what would baby like next?" LeShawna asked him.

"Can you pwease pleasure me again?" Harold asked her.

"Awwww...how can I say no." LeShawna answered him as she started rubbing Harold's diapered crotch again.

"Ohhhhh..." Harold moaned softly as LeShawna rubbed him slowly so far.

"Keep going mommy!" Harold said to her.

"Okay, baby boy." LeShawna said as she rubbed even harder while kissing him.

"Gosh this is wonderful." Harold said as he started to pant a little bit.

"Good to hear, baby...Just like yo' a good baby fo' Momma." LeShawna said as Harold groaned loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-YES!-YES!-YES!" Harold loved every bit of it.

"KEEP GOING MOMMY! KEEP GOING MOMMY!" Harold said as he was moaning and shouting passionately now as LeShawna was groping his diapered butt.

"Okay, baby!" LeShawna happily obliged as she rubbed him with all she's got as brought him in for a makeout session as Harold is near orgasm.

"I'm gonna ejacuwate in my diapie! I'M GONNA CUM IN MY DIAPER!" Harold said as he was about to let out a loud scream.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he came inside of his diaper as he shot every load of sperm.

Harold sighed then as he peed in it, and he shot 8 lugs of crap in it as he happily smiled.

"Yes." Harold said like the night Courtney was eliminated from "Total Drama Island" in the episode "Basic Straining" getting back at Duncan...minus the evil smile at the end.

"Awww...is baby all better?" LeShawna asked him.

"Yes Mommy...I want my diapey to be changed pwease?" Harold asked her.

"Well sure Harold." LeShawna said as she took him to the changing table, got rid of the soiled diaper, wiped him, powdered him, and got a fresh and clean diaper on him.

"Baby Harold's all clean." LeShawna said to him.

"Thankies Mommy...now what's next?" Harold asked her.

"Hm...It's tough to say...I really wanna find out what happened to yo' momma and maybe help her come home. I mean, I can't imagine her leavin' like that...Or even why..." LeShawna said as she carried Harold into the crib.

"While I do that, it's naptime for you." LeShawna said to him.

"Okay Mommy." Harold said to her as she gave him a kiss on the head, turned off the lights, and closed the doors as she left the house as she went to the local park as LeShawna called Molly McGrady who was Harold's actual mom as her phone goes off.

"Hello?" Molly said as she was now on the phone.

"Hello...this is LeShawna." LeShawna said to Molly.

"Hi! How are you?" Molly asked her.

"Fine, but where are you?" LeShawna answered Molly as LeShawna asked Molly.

"I am at Monstery." Molly answered her.

"What? But why?" LeShawna asked her as meanwhile back home, Harold was experiencing a nightmare.

"No, Scarlett...why are you...no! No! No!" Harold was talking in his sleep as we go into his nightmare as we see Harold, Mary, Miles, Molly, Scarlett, and Duncan as those two are torturing the rest of the family.

Meanwhile...back at the park with LeShawna and Molly.

"Go home! He misses you." LeShawna said to Molly over the phone.

"Oh...I wish I could come home...But I can't face HarBear. I mean, I was blind to his own sister's torment. How can I face him because I was awful at being a Mom?" Molly said as she almost started to cry.

"You're not an awful mother." LeShawna said back.

"But HarBear must be so angry at me." Molly said to LeShawna.

"As far as Harold's concerned, I'm staying with him and he loves you very much. Anyway...I gotta get back. He's worried about him. Bye!" LeShawna said to Molly.

"Bye!" Molly said to her as the phone call ended as LeShawna was on her way home, meanwhile...we now go back to Harold's nightmare.

"Scarlett? Duncan? I can understand you guys torturing me but why are you torturing the rest of my family?" Harold asked them.

"Because...Dorkis! You're a loser! And you're family is a bunch of losers." Duncan said to Harold.

"Yeah! Except for me." Scarlett said as they French-kissed each other on the lips.

"Duncan you are a complete hypocrite and you are evil! So are you Scarlett! Now let us go!" Harold said to them.

"Never! And as far as the rest of our terrible family goes they are already taken cared of." Scarlett said as she snapped her fingers as Mary, Miles, and Molly were tied up and their mouths were gagged as they were muffled as they were screaming until they passed out.

"Mom! Mary! Miles!" Harold screamed and ran towards them trying to rescue them.

"I got this one babe. Bye-Bye Gingers." Duncan said as he had a gun out and was about to shoot them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harold said as the gun went off as Harold woke up crying.

"WAHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHH!" Harold cried like a baby as he was frightened to death as LeShawna finally arrived home.

"HarBear! I'm Home!" LeShawna said as she heard Harold was still crying as she was startled.

"Oh My God! Harold!" LeShawna said as she ran up the stairs as she saw Harold and picked him up and hugged him.

"Aw, HarBear...what's wrong baby?" LeShawna asked him.

"Mommy, thank god you're home! I had the worst nightmare!" Harold said as he was still scared.

"What is it about? You can tell me anything." LeShawna said to him.

"Scarlett and Duncan were hurting all of us...even Mom." Harold said as he was sniffing a bit trying to stop crying.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby." LeShawna hugged him again.

"I don't want Scarlett to hurt you..." Harold said as he was crying a little bit.

"Or...my real mommy." Harold sniffed.

"Aww, don't worry she won't do a thing." LeShawna said to him as Harold sniffed again.

"By the way, where's my real mommy?" Harold asked her.

"She is at a monastery, she'll be back in a month." LeShawna said to him.

"She was really upset with herself. She felt like she messed up with Scarlett." LeShawna said to Harold.

"My mom did not mess up. Scarlett messed with her. No more talk about this please?" Harold asked her.

"Okay, baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better about the dream?" LeShawna asked him.

"Well...there was a song that my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby by The Beatles." Harold answered her.

"Well what was the song called?" LeShawna asked him.

"It was called "Hey Jude" and I want to know if you can sing it. Then aterwards we can put on Kiki's delivery service." Harold requested.

"Sure baby." LeShawna said to Harold.

"Well...I'm ready Mommy." Harold said as LeShawna was about to sing.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
 _Take a sad song and make it better_  
 _Remember to let her into your heart_  
 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
 _You were made to go out and get her_  
 _The minute you let her under your skin_  
 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
 _By making his world a little colder_  
 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
 _You have found her, now go and get her_  
 _Remember to let her into your heart_  
 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
 _And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_  
 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
 _Take a sad song and make it better_  
 _Remember to let her under your skin_  
 _Then you'll begin to make it_  
 _Better better better better better better, oh_

 _Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude._ " LeShawna sang as Harold started to smile.

"That was beautiful." Harold said as he smiled and they hugged.

"Awww...thanks baby." LeShawna said as they kissed on the lips.

"You're welcome baby." Harold said as LeShawna puts "Kiki's Delivery Service" on VHS.

"It's movie time." LeShawna said as the movie began.

"I heard that this movie was pretty good." LeShawna said to Harold.

"I'm so happy this movie was released by Disney in 1998." Harold said as they watched the movie.

 **102 minutes later as the movie ended.**

"The movie was great!" LeShawna said to Harold.

"I agwee!" Harold said they hugged.

"What do you want to do next mommy?" Harold asked LeShawna.

"I have the perfect game for us to play, and I'll be right back." LeShawna said as she went to her room as she took off her pants, underwear, shirt, and took on one of her diapers and puts it on as she grabbed a baby shirt and puts it on.

Meanwhile Harold was playing with some toys as he waits.

"I'm back HarBear!" LeShawna said as she returned.

"Wow, you look stunning." Harold said to her.

"Thankies!" LeShawna said to Harold.

"Does that mean that I am the daddy now?" Harold asked her.

"Yes it does." LeShawna answered him.

"YES!" Harold said as pumped his fists up in the air.

"BOO-YAH!" Harold also said as he was happy.

"But...can I still wear the diapies...I mean I look really sexy in them." Harold said to LeShawna as he posed for her as she blushed.

"Of course. You are hot in them, daddy." LeShawna said as Harold pumped his fist again.

"YES!" Harold said as LeShawna brought him in for a bearhug.

"Let...Go...you are crushing Daddy." Harold said as he was losing a bit of oxygen as LeShawna let go.

"Sorry Dada." LeShawna said as she grabbed a plushie as he got his normal clothes on.

"That's okay...anyway I gotta go get some shopping done so I have some babysitters for you." Harold said as he opened the door as Gwen, and Bridgette arrived.

"Hey LeShawna!" Gwen and Bridgette said to her.

"What's up girls?" LeShawna asked them.

"Not much." Gwen said to LeShawna.

"Well...I'm babysitting my friend with Gwen...who knows what'll happen." Bridgette said as she laughed a bit.

"Gotta go, bye girls." Harold said as he left.

"Bye Harold." Bridgette, LeShawna, and Gwen said to him.

"So what y'all wanna do?" LeShawna asked them as the chapter ended.

 **That was an emotional rollercoaster huh? With a Cliffhanger? Whoa!**

 **Anyway, now LeShawna is the baby and Harold is the daddy but Harold is still wearing diapers! Awkward...anyway, what'll happen next time.**

 **Read and Review Everyone!**


	3. Life

Life

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, Language, and AB/DL Content.**

 **In this chapter of Padded Love, While Harold is out shopping. LeShawna, Gwen, Bridgette, and another friend will be playing the game of "Life" while discussing their own lives as well. ENJOY!**

 **Padded Love**

 **Chapter 3: Life**

"So...what do y'all wanna do?" LeShawna asked Gwen and Bridgette.

"Well, I brought a game from my basement." Gwen answered LeShawna as she revealed it.

"Life, because my mom wanted me to feel better." Gwen finished her statement as she set up the gameboard.

"So...there's three of us and let's begin to play." Bridgette said as the game began as they took off their bottoms revealing their respective diapers.

"Okay but why are you two still wearing them didn't Total Drama Babies end like two weeks ago?" LeShawna asked Gwen and Bridgette.

"Geoff and I considered doing it so I went first." Bridgette answered her.

"And I wanted to do this after All-Stars was over so I was in diapers long before Total Drama Babies ever started." Gwen also answered LeShawna as they begin to play the game.

"So LeShawna, how's everything?" Bridgette asked her.

"Well, Harold's going through a rough time." LeShawna answered Bridgette.

"LeShawna I'm so sorry...what's going on with Harold?" Bridgette asked her.

"Well...his mom is at a monastery and his sister Scarlett made a mean video tape about me bad-mouthing him, which was a bunch of crap and she is dating Duncan as well." LeShawna said as Gwen and Bridgette gasped.

"Ouch, good luck for Scarlett." Gwen said to LeShawna.

"Yep, anyway...he decided to be an adult-baby for a bit and I was his other mommy for a bit as we decided to switch roles for a bit as now I'm the baby and he's the Daddy." LeShawna said to the girls.

"Cool, same thing for me and Geoffy. Like right now I'm the baby and Geoffy is the Daddy and he treats me really well." Bridgette said as she put her pacifier in her mouth as she took her turn as Gwen's turn was next.

"So Gwen...what do you think of your lifestyle?" Bridgette asked Gwen.

"Well, it's been great...it got even better when Courtney did it with me for a few months after Total Drama Babies." Gwen answered Bridgette.

"Aw, that's great Gwen." Bridgette responded as she was happy for Gwen.

"Courtney? I thought you hated her." LeShawna said to Gwen.

"Well...I thought so too, but her life was at an all-time low as she was down in the dumps as her boyfriend cheated on her with me. We made up in All-Stars and you know the rest." Gwen explained to her.

"Yep. I do." LeShawna said to Gwen.

"Anyway, we made up during TDB and we did the lifestyle after the show." Gwen said as Courtney arrived.

"It certainly did do wonders." Courtney said as she sat down.

"Hey Courtney." Bridgette said to her.

"Why are you here Ms. PDA?" LeShawna asked her.

"I am here to make amends and apologize. That's why. I'm sorry for voting you about that crap I put you and Harold through in TDI and TDA." Courtney said as she apologized.

"Apology accepted girl." LeShawna said to Courtney as they hugged and reconciled.

"Awwwww..." Gwen and Bridgette said as they resumed playing.

"So Courtney. This has been fun so far huh?" Gwen asked her."

"Yes this has been fun...oh, almost forgot." Courtney said as she took off her bottoms to reveal her diaper as well making it a four girl diaper wearing play-date.

"I swear...you get more and more cuter every day Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aw, thankies Gwen." Courtney said as she and Gwen hugged and kissed for a second.

"Your welcome Courtney." Gwen said as they resumed playing the game.

"So, are you two like dating or something?" LeShawna asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes we are dating." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"Wow...man you two hated each other now y'all are dating...good luck." LeShawna said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I think that's wonderful." Bridgette said to them.

"Thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Bridgette and LeShawna as Harold returned home with groceries.

"I'm home!" Harold said to LeShawna and the rest of the girls as Harold does not notice Courtney's prescence unintentionally.

"Hey Harold!" LeShawna, Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney responded to the red-headed nerd.

"I take it that thing we-" Harold said as he saw Courtney.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he dove under a table.

"Don't kill me please! I'm Sorry for voting you off of TDI!" Harold shouted as he was frieghtened.

"Harold, that was a bunch of years ago. I am past that." Courtney said to Harold.

"Really?" Harold asked her.

"Yeah, and I even reconciled with LeShawna." Courtney said to Harold as he had a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Harold said to her.

"I am going to cook some Macaroni and Cheese...anyone want some?" Harold asked the four girls.

"Of course, I'm starving." LeShawna said to Harold answering his question.

"Same here." Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette responded back.

"Awesome! It'll be ready in 15-20 minutes." Harold said as he cooked for the next 15 to 20 minutes as by then the Mac and Cheese with Pokemon Shapes were ready.

"The Mac and Cheese are ready and I got them with Pokemon shapes." Harold said as he served himself and the girls as they put on a movie called "Big Hero 6"

"This is some good food." Courtney said as she was eating.

"Yeah it is!" Gwen agreed.

"Sugar Baby...this is wonderful Mac and Cheese here." LeShawna complimented Harold for his cooking.

"Yeah...I might ask Geoffy when I get home to cook." Bridgette said as well.

"Thanks girls." Harold said to the girls as 45-50 minutes into the movie Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney were tired as they yawned.

"I am going home...Geoffy needs me. See you Later LeShawna and Harold." Bridgette said as she left.

"Yeah we need to go too...Princess Courtney and I going to have a movie night then some kinky sex in diapers." Gwen said as Courtney giggled and blushed.

"Bye-Bye you guys." Courtney said as the three girls left.

"Bye Girls!" LeShawna and Harold said as they hugged.

"Wanna have some pleasure LeShawna?" Harold asked her.

"It would be fun." LeShawna responded back.

"Well...I just peed in my diaper...so I can change myself and then afterwards I can give you some sweet diaper pleasure." Harold said to LeShawna.

"Yay!" LeShawna said as she tossed Harold one of his dry diapers as he went to the changing table as he changed himself and went back.

"I'm back so let's get started." Harold said as she stopped him.

"Wait, on one condition." LeShawna said to Harold.

"What?" Harold asked her.

"You wear the diaper, and you are shirtless." LeShawna commanded Harold.

"Done and done." Harold said as he stripped down to his diaper and took off his shirt as they started making out.

"You are so adorable in the diapey..." LeShawna said as she was moaning in pleasure as she felt something grow hard.

"Thanks LeShawna." Harold said as LeShawna grabbed his diapered area and guided him to the bedroom/nursery as she moved the frontal of Harold's diaper as it was 9 inches of hard white nerd cock as she started to suck on it like a combination of pacifier and baby bottle.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." LeShawna muffled, and moaned as she was blushing and smiling away.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Oh, gosh...It feels so sexy." Harold moaned and groaned as LeShawna stopped for a second as they French Kissed as she went back down and resumed sucking as she now deepthroated his schlong as he is near orgasm already.

"OHHHHHHHH, gosh! KEEP! IT! UP!" Harold shouted as LeShawna kept sucking and blowing.

"I'M ABOUT TO SPERMSIES!" Harold said as he was about to climax.

"AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as he shot all inside of her mouth as she swallowed all of it.

"That felt awesome...good job baby." Harold said as he kissed her head.

"Thanks Dada...rubby my pussy pwease?" LeShawna asked him.

"Sure thing baby." Harold said as they were on the floor as Harold started rubbing her diapered crotch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...Ooooohhhhhh...that feels so good...now make me a bad baby." LeShawna said to Harold.

"I'll be glad too." Harold said as he began to lick her clit.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmMMM..." Harold muffled as he was licking her like some sweet chocolate.

"Mmmmmmmmm...ahhhhhh..." LeShawna sexually cooed as she blushed and sucked her thumb as Harold kept on licking until LeShawna's diapered crotch was about to lose control.

"Oh my lord, I'M CUMMING! BABY GONNA MAKE CUMSIES! AHH!" LeShawna screamed as she came all over Harold's face and glasses as she panted.

"That's a good baby." Harold said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Come on Daddy. Baby's ready for you to punish me...I've been a bad baby girl." LeShawna said as Harold began to penetrate her doggy style as Harold's hips gently moved back and forth inside of her diapered womb.

"Oooooooooooooooooohhh...awwwwhhhhh...yeah...I'm a vewy bad baby dada...give me more." LeShawna said in pleasure as Harold began spanking her and groping her.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhh Yes! I LOVE THIS DADDY!" LeShawna moaned and screamed as she loved every minute of it.

"That's a very good baby." Harold said as he went faster and harder as he smiled sexually.

"Oh GOSH! Your area feels so good!" Harold said as he was near orgasm.

"Thankies HarBear!" LeShawna said as she was near orgasm too.

"Who's Dada's Big Bad Baby Girl?" Harold asked LeShawna.

"I'm Daddy's big bad baby girl!" LeShawna moaned as she was also rubbing her clit.

"I'm also Mommy's Big Bad Baby Boy!" Harold said as they climaxed and they collapsed onto each other.

"That was pewfect." Harold said as he was in baby talk.

"Agwee completely." LeShawna responded back in baby-talk as they changed their diapers and began play with their toys.

"This is so much fun!" Harold said to LeShawna.

"It sure is...Especially with you, HarBear." LeShawna said in agreement with Harold.

"Thankies, and you did a gweat deepthwoat." Harold said as he was in baby-talk again.

"Aww, thankies Sugar Daddy." LeShawna said as they saw a letter go through the mail-slot.

"Huh, who could that be?" Harold said as he began to read it.

 _ **"Harold, It's your mom. I realized that leaving you was not the best thing for me to do. Especially now that rumors about Scarlett and Duncan dating, I became especially worried about your safety. I took LeShawna's words into consideration. So, that's why I'm returning home tomorrow.**_  
 _ **Love, Molly Oliver MacGrady the 3rd"**_

Harold read as he was surprised.

"My Mom is coming home tomorrow!" Harold said to LeShawna.

"Aw, Baby that's great!" LeShawna said as they hugged.

"We got to clean up!" LeShawna and Harold said as they began cleaning up the house, including getting rid of the nursery and getting rid of the diapers as well as everything was back to the way it was before the AB/DL Craziness started as 24 hours later they wait for Molly to return home.

"Thanks again for helping me out back there when I needed it the most." Harold said to LeShawna.

"Hey, it's not a problem for my friend." LeShawna said as they hugged and kissed as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harold said as Molly walked inside.

"I'm Home!" Molly said as she and Harold hugged as she was crying lightly.

"Oh, HarBear! I am so sorry! I wish I knew about Scarlett sooner...And maybe I would've prevented her from hurting you." Molly said to Harold.

"Mom, it's okay. I forgive you, and I went through an interesting lifestyle." Harold said to Molly.

"I know, LeShawna told me about it...not all of it but the gist of it I mean...I imagined you had a wonderful time." Molly said to him.

"I most certainly did mom." Harold said to her.

"That's wonderful!" Molly said as they hugged as the story ended.

 **Or so we thought, here is the epilogue.**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **One year later...**

Harold and LeShawna are happily married as they reside in Seattle, Washington with Harold being a manager of LeShawna's Rap Career as LeShawna was on maternity leave as they were looking over their beautiful 6 pound and 7 ounce baby daughter by the name of Crystal Isabella McGrady.

"Aww, you are so cute." LeShawna said to Crystal.

"Isn't she Harold?" LeShawna asked him.

"She sure is." Harold said he was looking at Crystal who was playing with one of her Pokemon Toys.

"Hi Crystal, how are you?" Harold asked her as she was giggling and played with her Marill.

"Dada." Crystal spoke as those were her first words as Harold and LeShawna gasped.

"Mama." Crystal spoke.

"Oh My Gosh! Crystal said her first words!" Harold said as he started to cry lightly.

"That's great! What were they?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Dada and Mama...she said Daddy and Mommy." Harold said as they hugged and smiled as the story officially wraps up.

 **There You Have It BeekerMaroo777! Padded Love is complete! I hope that you love your birthday present and I have 4 words for you.**

 **"Happy Birthday To YOU!"**

 **Next Pairing in the series is Geoff and Bridgette in Padded Love II.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
